Klaine Music Meme
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: A selection of short stories related to the songs :


An Ordinary Miricle (Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2) :

Kurt sighed softly to himself as he watched Blaine from out of the corner of his eye. 'Why would an amazing person like him ever go for someone like me...' he mused as Blaine strode over, his muscular arms catching Kurt's eyes. "Hey Kurt, you ok?" he asked. Kurt nodded however Blaine didn't seem to believe him, "Riiiiight,  
want to tell me the truth now?" A few seconds passed before Kurt gently pressed his lips against Blaine's, 'O non-existent God, this is it. I've blown it!' panicked Kurt silently however all thoughts were swept away when Blaine began to kiss back. 'Just an ordinary miricle'

Love Story (Taylor Swift) :

Prom night wasn't quite how Kurt imagined it at first, everyone was happily dancing with their current partners and Kurt was left alone on the balcony. "Hey..." exclaimed a quiet voice from behind him. Spinning around; Kurt came face to face with a dark-haired boy around his own age in...OMG was that Armani! "May i have the honour of this next dance?"  
asked the stranger holding out his hand. Kurt nodded shyly, not knowing that this was to be the start of his own love story.

Let Me Be Good To You (The Great Mouse Detective) :

Honestly. Blaine wasn't expecting this when Kurt told him he had a surprise for their 6 month anniversary. Kurt was swaying softly in front of him in nothing but skin-tight leather jeans leaving nothing to the imagination. "Let me be good to you..." Kurt sang softly as he closed the dorm room door, leaving them completly alone.

Gives You Hell (Glee Cast) : (sorry it's so short)

Kurt growled softly as he spotted Blaine lean towards that...that...lucky guy. He'd heard about the date from Wes and David and just wanted to warn the new boyfriend about Blaine. He hoped Blaine would simply walk away,  
not able to look Kurt in the eye, he wanted to give Blaine HELL for leaving him...for leaving him alone.

Stand Out (Terry Campbell) :

Kurt knew that there were many good looking guys at Dalton. He knew that he was just another one of these guys,  
Blaine could go for anyone of them. At first Kurt tried to fit in, he tryed to act normal but soon found himself distancing himself away from Blaine. 'No more, it's time to make him notice me...' Kurt grinned. After 3 days of skin-tight pants and 'f**k me' shoes, Blaine was once again by his side. "You know Kurt, if you wanted my attention ..." chuckled Blaine as they sipped their coffees, "...all you had to do was be yourself and trust me, you stand out from the rest just perfectly for me."

Tunnel Of Love (Westlife) :

Blaine grinned to himself as he felt Kurt grip his arm coming out of the ghost train, "That was awful, remind me to never let you talk me into doing that again!" moaned Kurt. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Come on, there's one ride i've been waiting to take you on all day." The pair soon found themselves outside a loveheart shaped ride, "Blaine..." whispered Kurt nervously. Blaine took Kurt's hands into his own, "Come on Kurt. I've made up my mind, since i met you my life has been turned upside down. I'm ready to be all your dreaming of, so...let's walk through the tunnel of love...together"

Toxic (Glee Cast) :

"What's going on guys?" asked a bemused Kurt as he found the Warblers gathered around an unknown object. The group quickly scattered leaving Blaine who's pupils were dialated with...something. "Kurt...why didn't you tell me about this?"  
he asked, stepping aside to reveal the New Direction's Toxic video. Kurt blushed, he'd been rather alluring with that particular video. "Let me tell you something Kurt" whispered Blaine pulling Kurt to his chest, "You're my addiction.  
You're...toxic."

I Know Him So Well (John Barrowman) :

Sectionals had drifted around quicker than Kurt imagined. Him and Blaine were doing a duet from Chess the musical and needless to say Kurt was scared. The music began and with Blaine's warm, hazel eyes on him he began to sing, his soprano voice adding perfect texture to the song. His flushed cheeks giving away his emotions as Blaine held his hand and sang directly to him. There was no audience, it was just him and the love of his life. Blaine knew exactly what to do with him, more than Finn or Sam would ever know, and that suited Kurt just fine.

Single Ladies (Beyonce) :

Blaine chuckled to himself as he crept down the stairs to Kurt's basement, chocolate in one hand a promise ring in the other. However before he could surprise Kurt, single ladies filled the large space. Blaine's eyes immediately drifted to Kurt's swaying hips, his totally kissable lips and...o God, that POUT! His boyfriend was wearing rather revealing pants and a sequin vest, Blaine's plans to blow Kurt's mind backflipped on him, Kurt had ended him blowing his mind...

Close To You (Carpenters) :

Kurt could see why all the girls (and a great deal of boys) stared at Blaine. His curly locks tempted Kurt's fingers to stroke and gently twist them, his hazel eyes promised security and warmth. Kurt dosen't believe in God but he definatelt thinks someone high above had a hand in making the perfect person when Blaine was born...and Kurt would do whatever it takes to earn his love.


End file.
